Floramon's Sign
by EC13
Summary: This is my first fan-fic. The couplings are Jeri/Henry and Rukato. It's part of school life and has quite a bit of realism in it.


I had a tough time finding a way to start

This is my First Fan-Fic so please read-and-review  
_

'Hey Takato!'

'Hey Henry.'

'What's wrong, we're going to Japan today right? I still can't believe that Raffles Institution would send EVERY student in our grade to different countries in groups of two for our WHOLE HOLIDAY. And all to find one new student EACH!' said the Chinese, Henry, at Takato's Japanese style house while reaching into his bag for what seemed to be a Terriermon keychain.

Takato: 'Hey, where'd you get that?'

Henry: 'My sister gave it to me the year before she met with an accident.'

(AN: from now on characters will be named by the first letter of their name.)

T: 'Oh… well, I bet Ryo, Kazu and Kenta are gonna hit on the girls, find a male student, and return home with a bruised eye, dislodged arm and red birthmark on their faces.'

H: 'Oh yeah…if they don't get hit then they'd probably start reading "_Romeo & Juliet_" and then end up in a worse state then what you mentioned.'

After laughing their guts out, Takato managed to regain control and break the spell of uncontrollable laughter that was cast on Henry.

T: 'Say, since we got nothin' to do t'day, why not we go get your little sis Suzy a present so she won't call you every 10 minutes we're in Japan or even worse, in the taxi, airport, plane and in your sleep.'

H: 'Yeah, good call, luckily it's kind of a holiday.' a smirk showing on his face after a chuckle.

At Henry's apartment, while Takato and Henry were "playing" with little Suzy and her new Digimon playset consisting of a Terriermon figure, Lopmon figure and NeoDevimon figure. Henry was forced to be Lopmon Suzy's sidekick battling Takato, the Neodevimon.

S: 'Lopmon warp digivolve to… Cherubimon!'

T: 'Oh NO!' said Takato sarcastically before his character was defeated.

H: 'Yay!... Well, we have to leave Suzy, I'll be back in a few months.'

S: 'Awwww!'

H: 'Be a good little Lopmon'

S: 'Nggghhh… all right.'

Takato and Henry had just finished packing their necessities and realized that there was still space left for other stuff. They were lying on Takato's tatamis when Takato broke the silence.

T: 'Hey, Henry, isn't Jeri in our school too? Why do you act weird near her? It's like you're hiding something, as if you… wait a minute, you like her don't you?'

Upon hearing that, Henry broke down.

(AN: from now on there shall be no colons.)

H ' W-what makes y-you say t-that?'

T ' Hmmm…, well if you insist on hiding it then I'll ask Jeri myself.'

H ' Alright, you win. I like Jeri, so? Why do you care? Wait, you aren't a girl are you?

T ' WHAT? You're nuts!'

H ' Hey, hey ,hey. Whoa there. I was just asking?'

T ' Well, if you wanna know why I care its cause I'm your friend.'

H ' Oh, well whadya think I should do?'

T ' Why ask ME? Ryo's the supreme king of hitting on girls.'

H ' Hehehehe... well, first off, I don't want Jeri slapping me across the face. And second, I guess I'm just afraid to tell her, I want your opinion as a friend.'

T ' Well if you ask me, you should just tell her, after all, Jeri isn't one to get mad. But you gotta go the rest of the way yourself.'

H 'Thanks, hey it's getting late, could I stay for the night.'

T ' Sure, tell your parents. We're gonna leave tomorrow after reporting to school.'

And such, the two Singaporeans, went to sleep, after Henry went to sleep.

_Takato & Henry's coincidentally identical funny dream_

_Takato and Henry were on the plane with Ryo and Kenta on it. But, the plane's fuel tank was shot and the plane was about to crash, however, there were only three parachutes for the four kids as the pilot took one already. Ryo and Kenta took the parachutes and jumped down first. Leaving Henry asking Takato to take the parachute. However, the dreams ended at 6:00 AM for both the boys when dream Takato said, 'whattaya talkin' bout'? Ryo took my hoversac and jumped down the plane.'_

_End of dreams_

_6:00 AM_

T & H 'Wow, that was one weird but funny dream… Wait, you had the same dream? Yeah, why?'

On the way to school, Takato said, 'Hey, Henry, remember, that you gotta tell Jeri you love her.'

H 'Yeah, I know, but why'd you have to remind me to do it before we leave?'

T: 'Cause if Jeri wants to kill you for saying that I'll be increasing your total lifespan by 4 months. Now, let's see who else's in our group to Japan. There's, Ryo, Kazu, Joshua C. (JC), Shaun A., Adam T. and Gabriel L. Boy do I hate Ryo, let's hope he's absent.'

At school, Henry & Takato were on the way to the hall when Henry saw Jeri. Takato caught on a second later and pushed Henry towards her saying, 'Henry, tell her what you need to tell her then if she hits you more than 5 times make a run for it! I'll be waiting outside the hall.'

J 'So…you got somthin' ya wanna tell me?'

H ' Umm… y-yes! I mean no! I mean!' sighs 'what I mean to say is, ever since we became friends, I wanted the two of us to be MORE than just friends. And I understand if you wanna hit me.'

J 'Hit you? Why would I wanna hit you? You just asked with we could become best friends. Sure'

H 'Okay. Wait WHAT? That's not what I meant' at this time Henry was grabbing Jeri's hands, ' What I'm trying to say is-I love you Jeri.'

Jeri was left speechless until she felt something spark inside her and she said, 'Well, guess what? I love you too…' Her voice trailed off as she planted a kiss on his lips and ran off happily.

However, Henry was left speechless, seconds later after regaining control, he touched his finger to his lips and smiled saying, 'Wow! Oh, wow. That was wonderful.'

He then ran up to Jeri who was halfway up the stairs saying nervously to Jeri, 'umm…, Jeri wou…'

He was cut short by Jeri when she said, 'If you ever want to kiss me again, you'll have to make me your girlfriend first.'

Henry replied with a simple 'Okay…', only to receive a 'so?...' from Jeri. Finally understanding Jeri, he fell to one knee in a proposing pose as he said, 'Jeri, will you be my girlfriend?'

J 'Nope. But I'll think about it, boyfriend.'

H 'huh?' said Henry, completely confused and slightly heartbroken.

J 'Just kidding. Of course I'll be your girlfriend.'

_In the hall_

'So how'd it go Henry?' said Takato.

H 'Wonderful. Absolutely beautiful and wonderful.'

'Good, cus Kenta, Ryo and Kazu got assaulted and now their ribcages are broken, so, look who was added to your group, it's your one true love.' Moving his head out of the way just in time for Henry to see Jeri swing her head backwards.

T 'Well lemme brief you on what happened, Jeri and Rebecca joined our group,'

H 'Rebecca?'

T 'Yeah, Shaun's girlfriend. She was put in our group to prevent any invasion of privacy cus the rooms are shared by 6 people at maximum and at least 2 people, so to prevent any invasion of privacy, our group needs on more girl. Next, we're only getting two beds for the WHOLE group, and they decided that our two beds should go to the girls, so, we'll be sleeping on the tatamis in a different room. You, I, JC, Shaun, Gabriel and Adam are sleeping in a Japanese style house in a big room while the girls will be sleeping in the room opposite. The house is pretty big, a garden ,a pond, a kitchen, an open air corridor, a nice big dining hall, 8 bathrooms, the two aforementioned bedrooms and a porch. House is mainly wooden with great architecture and there are paper doors and windows. Something like my house, only mega-sized and much nicer. We have to stay in pairs when we go outside, if it's something more private one can look from afar. But the pairs have to be from the same room. So we're paired up, we split duties already, I'll do laundry, you'll do dishes. That's it. Now you two can kiss all you want.'

The new couple was kissing on the window seats of the plane next to Takato who at that point in time was looking into open space through the window by tilting his head to the side and resting it on his hand.

Then Jeri broke the kiss as she walked back to her seat saying, 'I gotta go.'

Henry just nodded before noticing Takato seeming unhappy, influencing him to say, 'Hey, what's wrong Takato?'

T 'None of your business.'

H 'Well it is now cus you're my friend and you helped me.'

T 'alright, you win. Well, seeing you and Jeri so happily in love just reminded me of how lonely I was.'

_Flashback_

_When Takato was only five, he had a very close friend, a girl, but she died when her and her parents met with an accident. So, in an attempt to cheer Takato up, his parents promised to bring him out to play after they got home early from work that day. However, it only worsened things as his dad was so unhappy while driving that he himself met with an accident resulting in him, Takato's mom, and their car blowing up._

_Flashback End_

H 'oh…'

T 'don't worry, I don't blame it on you at all'

H 'well, sorry, but just remember, if you ever need help, just call me, i'll be there for you. After all, I have to repay your favour.'

T 'thanks' a tinge of life coming back into his voice.

After a week in Japan, Shinjuku, Takato went to a flower shop and of course, Henry followed, as if he had a choice to begin with.

Takato found out that the shop owner only sold individual seeds and Takato spotted a seed with a picture of a blood red rose on the tag in front of it and he bought it along with a flower pot and a bag of soil.

He planted it and it grew into a single beautiful rose. One day, he was walking with Henry while carrying it as he had to follow Henry on his date with Jeri the teachers had allowed them all to go out on their own, but they were only informed on the phone outside. Takato was walking around the neighbourhood when he arrived near the tall wooden door of a wall surrounded Japanese house.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and whacked Takato hard on the nose causing him to fall back. Luckily, the rose came out of that ordeal unscathed. The one who opened the door however, was shocked and immediately helped Takato up with one hand while apologising as in her other hand, was a purple violet.

Stranger 'Sorry.'

T 'Never mind, hey, that's a beautiful violet you've got there, it symbolizes warmth trapped within coldness doesn't it?'

S 'um, yeah it does, I could say the same for your rose, it symbolizes bravery and loneliness right?'

T 'Yeah. Well, I have to go, I'm in Japan for a while and I live in this neighbourhood, my name's Takato Matsuki.'

S 'oh, well, my name's Rika Nonaka. Come on in if you want.'

T 'alright, after all, I've got nothing better to do.'

R 'granny, could you make some cookies, I accidentally slammed the door open in someone's face.'

Granny 'alright.'

T 'thanks for the cookies, why'd you pick that violet?'

R 'I felt it symbolized something similar to what I was like, a cold person.'

T 'I picked this rose, because I thought the same way, because my parents died on the same day my best friend did when I was five years old. But you don't really seem like a cold person to me.'

This set a spark in Rika, making her realize that she had some feelings for this person.

R 'I dunno, maybe its just cus of who I'm talkin' to? D'you think we could be friends?'

T 'Sure.'

The next day, Takato arrived at the Nonaka residence, knocking on the door, after coming back from the same flower shop.

Rika opened the door asking Takato to come in. Rika showed Takato to her garden where he spotted his rose and said thank you to Rika but just as he walked pass her and her violet, he felt something tugging at him. He turned around to realize that both flowers were wound around each other and glowing a radiant blue.

Takato felt the two flowers pulling closer and decided that they should plant them in Rika's empty garden, and they did. However, something very unexpected happened, from between the two now untangled flowers grew a blue flower with 5 petals and it wound around the two flowers once before growing up. The flower had represented one thing, true love.

Takato analyzed the situation and opened his mouth, 'I've never seen this before. I think its something meant for _us_ I think it's a sign, but I think there's something missing…' after saying that he took the Sakura seed and planted it in the soil behind the flowers, the seed grew into a small Sakura plant covering and protecting the three flowers. Takato then nodded his head and said, 'It is a sign, and it was meant for us, it says-_a rose and violet, forever bonded together by true love, only a single Sakura tree for protection._ That's what it says, but what it means to me is, I've finally found true love, and I found it with you. _A lonely boy melts the ice encasing a girl and makes its way to her heart, they are forever bounded by true love. To the boy, even if he has only a Sakura tree to his name, as long as he is with his true love, he can go through anything.'_

R 'W-what you said, I-is it r-really what you think a-about m-me?

T 'Yes – it is.'

R 'well guess what – I feel the same way too.'

Takato was left in awe, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, but he was truly taken by surprise when Rika pressed her lips against his as they began an embrace.

They broke away realizing what had just happened, Rika blushed furiously, but Takato did not blush as deep, he felt that love was nothing to be ashamed of.

Rika went with him to where Takato was staying.

T 'um… our school wants us to take a student back to Singapore, do you…' Takato was cut off in front of his fellow students as she locked lips with him once more, causing Henry, JC, Shaun, Jeri, Adam, Rebecca and Gabriel to stare at Takato.

Rika and Takato broke away when they saw the stares Rika said, 'of course I do.'

Henry and Jeri just walked up to Takato as Henry said, 'So, you've finally found true love eh? Congratulations. Thanks for helping me and reminding me that I had to go the rest of the way myself.'

A week before they had to leave Japan, they received a call saying that each group only need bring back one new student which was a big relief for all the others but Takato was unfazed.

The End

I don't own Digimon. I only own Rebecca. The other students were actually my friends. I might add a sequel, but for now, it's a oneshot. If you want a sequel to my first Fan-Fic, (AKA This one), please review and tell me. Its only called Floramon's Sign because of the flowers. Please review.


End file.
